Lisa Lisa
Lisa Lisa, real name Elizabeth Joestar, is a core ally in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master and mentor to Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar. Later, it is revealed that she is Joseph's mother. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lisa Lisa vs Rose (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents * Chi Chi (Dragon Ball) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Jun Kazama (Tekken) * Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach) * Tsunade (Naruto) History Phantom Blood Elizabeth Joestar was a baby present in the boat attacked by Dio Brando at the end of series 1. After her mother was killed by a zombie, Jonathan Joestar saved her and gave her to his widow Erina to raise. Post-Phantom Blood She was subsequently adopted by the Ripple user Straizo, and learned the art of Ripple from him until her 18th birthday. As a young adult, Elizabeth eventually married George Joestar II, and they had one child. George, unfortunately, was not trained properly in the art of the Ripple, and was killed by a zombie who had served Dio Brando. Elizabeth murdered her husband's killer and burned him to ash, but he happened to be a high-ranking military official. In order to avoid retaliation, the Speedwagon Foundation helped her to erase all evidence of her existence. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Under the name Lisa Lisa, she first appears as a mysterious Ripple user whom Joseph meets in Venice. She soon reveals herself to be Caesar's mentor and trains Joseph in the ways of the Ripple (starting with giving him a mask to modify his breathing and hitting him in the head with an oar) before joining in the fight against The Pillar Men as a powerful Ripple user in her own right. She is shown to possess the Red Stone of Aja and mentions that destroying it would make fighting The Pillar Men just that much more difficult hence why she keeps it on her person. Esidisi manages to steal the stone from her when she was taking a bubble bath and attempted to attack her while she was naked and vulnerable while possessing her maid Suzie Q but is saved with the help of Joseph and Caesar. She is also the one who defeats Wired Beck. It is eventually revealed that she is Joseph's long-lost mother, despite her youthful appearance. She is gravely wounded in her one-on-one struggle with Kars, tricked by him with a double and stabbed in the back with one of his light blades, but manages to survive. She later tells Joseph her relation to him personally, at Joseph's "funeral". She eventually remarries a Hollywood screen writer. Stardust Crusaders It is mentioned that Joseph talked to her about the Joestar birthmark right after discovering Dio's resurrection, putting her in her mid-to-late 90's at the presumed time of her death. Powers & Abilities Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master, trained by Tonpetty's successor Straizo. Illustrating her talent and skill, she first appears standing on an oar on a surface of water, turning it into a high bar on charged pillars of water. Her ability for training others results in Caesar and Joseph's rapid growth into Ripple masters in their own rights. Snake Muffler: Lisa Lisa's primary method of fighting involves a scarf made with the yarn of an insect called Sathiphorosia Scaraba, which can conduct the Ripple at 100%. She can channel her Ripple through her scarf to stand upside down, leaving the now rigid scarf the only part of her in contact with the ground. She may also use the sensitivity of the scarf to detect life signs and know the direction of incoming attacks, even when out of sight. It can be assumed she can perform other Ripple techniques. Trivia * The Final Fight/Street Fighter character Rose has a huge resemblance to Lisa Lisa References * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Lisa * http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Ripple Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Martial Artist Category:British Combatants Category:Italian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Protagonist Category:Old Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Healers Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Hunters